


Furnace

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Sapphic September, on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: “Here,” Sakura said as she dumped an armful of wood on the ground “These should keep us till morning.”Temari was unable to answer, to her chagrin. Her teeth were knocking together so loudly.





	Furnace

Temari was freezing. She knew nothing good could come of a joint mission to snow with Konoha. Why had she ever agreed to this?

 

Oh yes, Gaara. He had look at her with those eyes finally so full of emotion other than bloody murder and she’d caved immediately.

 

Oh how she was regretting it now.

 

“Here,” Sakura said as she dumped an armful of wood on the ground “These should keep us till morning.”

 

Temari was unable to answer, to her chagrin. Her teeth were knocking together so loudly.

 

She was used to dealing with cold, Suna got cold at night, but this felt so _wrong._ It was so wet and Temari felt uncomfortably out of her element.

 

Even with the fire going, Temari could do nothing about her shivers.

 

“Ho-How are you-you able to-” Temari tried to ask of Sakura, who didn’t seem to be feeling the cold.

 

“How am I not cold? It’s a neat trick master showed me,” Sakura answered “I’d teach you but these aren't the best conditions,” she seemed oddly regretful.

 

“Fff-Fine,” Temari grumbled before getting up.

 

Sakura gave her and odd look but then Temari settled down near her, leaning against her warmth. Sakura smiled at her and wrapped her furnace of an arm around her.


End file.
